


The Beginning

by doofnpuss



Series: Black Wedding [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofnpuss/pseuds/doofnpuss
Summary: Heinz meets his nemesis for the first time.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of random one-shots. Can be read individually or as a series.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz couldn’t stop looking at the photo in his hands. It was just a picture of himself, behind a fake beach background. But today, Heinz didn’t hate his large forehead, or his pointed nose, or his ridiculous slouch. Well, he didn’t hate it as much as normal. The picture was something to decorate the bare walls of his brand new apartment. It represented a different life- of sorts. 

A waitress approached the table. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, stretching the skin across her cheeks to form a tight-lipped, unattractive smile. 

“What can I get for you, Sir?”

Of course Heinz didn’t like the way she spoke. It reminded him way too much of his mother. 

“Chicken soup. And hot. Surely you can manage that.”

The waitress barely suppressed her offended expression, simply snatching up the menu and stalking away like a petulant child. But Heinz didn’t care. Now that he had fully embraced his new career as an evil scientist, societal moral boundaries were irrelevant. This thought instantly refreshed his mood, and he put the picture away, mind already buzzing with ideas for his next inator. 

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with a bowl of soup, steaming hot as requested. The aroma was so satisfying. Mouth watering, Heinz reached over to unroll his silverware, when he happened to look up, and flinched. Just a few tables across from him was a man with bright teal hair, wearing a stupid-looking fedora. He wasn’t gazing in Heinz’s direction, rather staring about the room, seemingly lost in thought. 

However, Heinz knew he was anything but. 

This curious man had been following him over the last few weeks. He wasn’t hard to miss, with that mane of teal hair and all, but the doctor got the inclining that this man wasn’t really trying to be subtle.

After taking a mouthful of soup and about burning his tongue, Heinz chanced another look at the stranger. The stranger suddenly met his gaze, and winked. 

A weird, giddy feeling started to bubble in Heinz’s stomach. He hadn’t dared hoped before, but- could this be his new nemesis? Had O.W.C.A. _finally_ recognized his true evil potential? 

The doctor ate his food in silence, trying to ignore the teal-haired man, and yet somehow, unable to. Once he paid, Heinz waltzed out of the restaurant without daring to look anywhere other than ahead of him. 

The stranger followed suit. Heinz’s stomach dropped as he crossed the street and began walking towards his car. However, when he turned the corner to reach the driver side door, the stranger was already there, leaning against his car with a wild smirk. 

Heinz spluttered, “Can I help you, or something?”

The man lifted his hat in a polite manner, showing Heinz more of his perfectly wind-swept teal hair. “I simply wanted to introduce myself. My name is Perry. Perry Greyson. And now, formerly employed as Agent P, your nemesis.”

Heinz hesitantly took Perry’s offered hand. The man didn’t seem to be anything but sincere. Heinz also accepted the offered business card, giving it a once-over, mostly out of curiosity.

_Perry Greyson. Agent P. Specialized O.W.C.A. agent._

The doctor looked back up to thank the man, but Perry was already gone, nowhere to be seen. 

Heinz wondered if he should have felt nervous, or perhaps intimidated, but all he seemed to feel was excitement. _Finally,_ someone had noticed his true evil genius. He had a nemesis, an adversary, a challenge! He had something to unravel, defeat, and use as a milestone for his takeover of the Tri-State Area. 

With a new spring in his step, Heinz drove straight for _Blueprint Heaven._


End file.
